Broken Family of Magic
by MizzClare
Summary: One family, three different powers. Each council wanting to split them apart from each other, which forces them not to see each other. Each part of the family is going to try and convince the councils that things have changed for the sake of their loved ones.


**Kim and Marshall:**

 _Long ago, there was a war between witches and wizards against kanays. The ghosts assisted in these wars. The best one was Larry Everton, a rare class of ghost known as a banshee. Soon after the war his sister had two children named Kimberly and Marshall and Larry raised them as his own._

"Kim!" A blonde boy screamed running across a museum room somehow unseen. "The tourists are going to leave soon." He told her.

"Dont worry, they won't leave Marshall" Kim replied. She snapped her fingers and became invisible to humans. She then used her powers to possesses a T-Rex skeleton to move it around and made it roar.

"Ahhh!" The people yelled. "Run!" The screamed, running towards the exit.

Kim stopped possessing the T-Rex and skipped back to Marshall. "That was great!"

"Prefect scare." Marshall said. "But next time.." he said walking toward a fake volcano. "Do this!" He used his powers to create the illusion that it was erupting.

A man came running into the museum with a police officer nearby. "Oh, thank goodness your ok." He sighed with relief.

"You three need to get out." The police officer said. "The museum is closed to keep everyone safe from whatever's here."

"Ok, let's go guys." The man said walking out of the museum holding the two kids' hands. "You two are in big trouble." He whispered to Kim and Marshall.

"Sorry Uncle Larry." They both said in unison.

"We were just bored because we grew tired of waiting." Kim said.

"Waiting for what?" Larry asked.

"For you to take us to meet our parents." Marshall answered. "You told us they were at the museum."

"We waited for hours!" Kim yelled with rage. "Why'd you lie to us?"

"Listen..." Larry said starting to change the subject. "As a thirteen year old girl and nine year old boy, I would expect you to be responsible."

Kim sighed as she snapped her fingers and turned invisible and walked home.

Larry and Marshall started to follow. "You know, since your almost a full banshee.." Larry stated. "...maybe you should teleport home."

"You've been perfecting that trick for a while." Marshall reminded Kim.

"I'm not going home, I'm just confused." Kim said. "You've refused to introduce us to our parents. Why?"

Larry groaned before he gave his answer. "Look, we'll see them at the summer music festival. I promise."

"Yeah, right." Kim said sarcastically.

"I think we should give it a shot Kim." Marshall said. "We've never been to a music festival."

Kim sighed and then she smiled. "Alright, lets go."

 **Emily and Justin:**

 _During the war, there was a witch by the name of Elizabeth Cortez with strong magic, she would use her spells responsibly. When the war was over she had two children by the name of Emily and Justin. She has been raising them alone._

In a periwinkle colored room, there was a blonde girl reading a book. While she was reading someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She said still looking at the book.

A black haired boy in a black hoodie with his hood down entered the room. "Hey Emily." He said while bringing in a flower pot. "Check this out. 'The life cycle of a plant is slow, let it speed up, let it grow!'" The boy hit the seed and it grew into a tree that reached the ceiling and broke part of it. "Whoops." He said with his voice cracking.

"Justin!" Emily yelled while putting her book down. "'If only Justin was a little more wise, bring this plant to its normal size.'" She slot it and it shrunk to the size of three inches tall. "Phew, next time think before you rhyme."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good at rhymes." Justin said sitting down on a bean bag.

A women came rushing up the stairs and came into the room. "What did you two do to my ceiling?" She asked with concern.

"Mom, Justin did it." Emily answered.

"Look I'm sorry." Justin said feeling guilt.

"Hold on 'The feelings I have right now are mixed, I'm hoping for this to be fixed.'" The holes in the ceiling fixed themselves with magic. "Anyway, what was that about?" She asked still with a concerning voice.

"I was trying to improve my spells for dad." Justin said. "When are we going to the music festival?"

"I bet you too were so cute together in high school." Emily said with glee. She started singing. "Elizabeth and Dad sitting in a tree-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Justin said finishing the song.

" First of all, dont say that again, I'm your mother." Elizabeth said with discipline. "Second, you guys wanna go so badly?"

"Well yeah." Justin stated.

"We don't even know our own uncle. Why?" Emily asked.

"He's... always busy" Elizabeth answered nervously.

"Doing what?" Emily asked.

"Look, we're going to that music festival and we will meet your dad." Elizabeth said.

"This is gonna be great." Justin said.

"I know." Emily agreed.

"Anything for my thirteen year old daughter and eleven year old son." Elizabeth said while hugging them.

 **Katie and Harris:**

 _During the war, there was a kanay named Jorge Diez, great at mastering his powers with strength and pride. When the war died down, Jorge he retired, got married and had two children named Katie and Harrison._

"Hey Harris" A little black haired girl said coming up to a brown haired boy sitting on a bleecher outside. "You look hot."

"Its a hot day today." Harris responded while lying down. "Go away Katie before you- Katie?" Katie has already gone to an ice cream truck and got two chocolate cones and she came back. "I dont like chocolate."

"I know. They're both for me." Katie answered. She put them both in her left hand and used her right hand to frost Harris a bit. "Was that a cold thing for me to do or what?" Katie said laughing, then she stopped and started eating one of her cones.

Harris has freezing a bit. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Harris used his powers to melt one of Katie's ice cream cones.

Katie just dropped her melted ice cream cone and it fell on th floor with the waffle cone breaking. She gave him a mean look. "Dont. Do that. Again." she said with an upset tone.

"A-ha" A man said coming from behind. "There you two are. You guys ready to meet your mother?"

"Yeah, we are." Harris said

"No, we're not." Katie said.

"Come again sweetie?" The man said.

"Look dad." Katie started to say. "What if she left us just to have better children or husband."

"I know why she left." The man said. "She... goes on business trips."

"Looks like Jorge don't know how to lie." Katie said.

"Dont back sass me young lady! I'm your father." Jorge said in her face.

"Your not my mother." Katie said in response.

"Katie, stop talking to dad like that." Harris said.

"Fine." Katie groaned.

"Look, we are going on Saturday and that's final!" Jorge strictly said. "You are a naughty ten year old Katie."

"At least my kanay skills are better than a sixteen year old." Katie said referring to Harris.

"Hey!" Harris said.

Katie started giggling a lot.

 _It is finally time for the music festival and everyone one was anticipating to meet their family. Was it mere chance they were all going to be there? Or something more._

It was in a park where they had lanterns and Christmas-like lights. There were many activities you could do as well as a food booth.

(I never been to a music festival, so I dont know what one looks like)

"Wow, this place is cool." Marshall said eating some cotton candy.

"I have to admit its amazing." Kim said looking around in awe. "So where's our parents?"

"Wait here, I'll go get them." Larry said.

"'Wait'? Why can't we come with." Kim said getting upset.

"You see..." Larry said. He immediately ran another direction.

"They're not here, are they?" Kim said. "I knew it, he would never really introduce us to our parents because-"

"Hey Kim." Marshall said looking around.

"What? What is it?" Kim said.

"That blonde girl looks just like you." Marshall said pointing at the girl he's talking about.

"She does." Kim says slightly shocked.

"Maybe doppelgangers exsist." Marshall said to Kim

"Let's go meet her." Kim said. They both started walking towards her.

"Wow, this is cool. Thanks mom." Justin said looking around.

"So, where's dad?" Emily asked.

"Just... wait here." Elizabeth said. She went off looking for him.

"Woah. Emily look at those two kids over there." Justin said pointing at two kids and a man.

Emily saw who he has talking about and they stopped looking at them. "That girl with brown hair looks like... me." Emily stated with shock.

"How is that possible?" Justin asked.

"I dont know, doppelgangers don't exist." Emily said.

They all of sudden here a strange noise that sounded like a net. "What was that? I dont know. Stop copying me!" Emily and Justin said in unison.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Emily said and walked in the direction of the noise.

"This is great Katie. We're going to meet our mom." Harris said.

"Uh huh, yeah." Katie said ignoring him looking in one place.

"Your not doing a good job pretending you care." Harris mentioned. "Dad will be back soon with mom so we can formally introduce ourselves-"

Katie shushed him, she ducked down. "Quiet, nerd."

Harris ducked down with her. "'Nerd'?"

Katie shushed him again a little louder.

"Ok, why do we need to be quiet?" Harris whispered.

"An hour ago I put up a trip-wire net trap." Katie said while beaming. "I'm trying to see if anyone got trapped." She giggled as she was observing where her trap was.

"Why would you do that?!" Harris asked.

"Shh!"

"Stop shushing me!" Harris quietly yelled.

Suddenly they heard a noise. "Yes, it activated!" Katie said with pride.

"Again I ask WHY?" Harris cried.

"In case our mom was boring, now let's go check my trap." Katie said getting up and walking over.

"Wait- ugh!" Harris screamed. "I have no control over you."

"It's a gift." Katie replied laughing.

"Who did this?!" Kim screamed in anger. Her and Marshall were in a dangling net.

Katie came in laughing. "You two fell for it."

Kim used her ghost powers to teleport out of the net. "Ha ha." She said.

"Kim! Your-" Marshall cried. "You just-"

"Your a ghost?" Harris said coming behind Katie.

"In my defense, I'm a banshee." Kim nervously said.

"Ghosts?" Emily and Justin said in unison. "Stop it!" They came up to see what else was going on.

"Need help getting out?" Emily said to Marshall.

"Yes please." Marshall said, being scared of heights.

"I'll do it." Katie threw a fireball at the top of the net and it burned.

"What is your problem?!" Harris yelled at Katie.

"You mean revealing ourselves as kanays or nearly burning a boy?" Kim said.

"Both!" Harris said with frustration.

"Hang tight Marshall!" Kim said about to teleport back in there.

"Wait, allow me. 'There is a flame atop this net, so make this flame really wet.' Please work." The flame died out and the net was wet.

"Thanks." Marshall said petrified with fear.

"I'll do this part." Justin said. "'A boy in a net I see, make him appear next to me'" Marshall magically appeared next to Justin. "Marshall was it? You ok?

Marshall nodded yes. "My sister over there is Kimberley, or Kim. As you just saw, we're banshees."

"Nice." Justin replied. "I'm Justin and that's my sister Emily. I'm a wizard, she's a witch."

"Listen, **Katie** is **very** sorry." Harrison firmly said. "I'm Harrison, but you can call me Harris. The brat-"

Katie cleared her throat and held a fireball in her hand.

"I mean my little sister-" Harris said partially scared of Kim's threat. "-Katie. We're both kanays."

"Why did she put a net up there?!" Kim angrily asked.

"I didn't wanna be here." Katie replied. "My dad brought us here to meet our mom."

"Huh. Our uncle brought us here to meet our parents." Marshall stated.

"Our mom brought us here to meet our dad." Emily said.

"Wait, how old are you two?" Katie asked referring to Kim and Emily.

"Thirteen." They said in unison. They were both in shock.

"You look just like me." Kim said to Emily.

"I guess the only difference in our appearance is our taste in hairstyles." Emily said. The two look-alike girls laughed.

"This is a crazy thought." Harris started to say. "But i think we're all related."

"Uh.." Marshall was confused.

"It sounds reasonable with looks when you look at Kim and Emily." Justin stated .

"But we all have different powers." Katie said.

Larry, Elizabeth and Jorge found the kids and came up to them. "There you are!" They all said in unison.

"Mom/Dad/Larry?" The children said talking about each of their guardians.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you!" Larry said to Kim and Marshall.

"Well, now you all can meet us..." Elizabeth said to Kim, Marshall, Katie and Harrison.

"Your our mom/dad/parents?" The kids asked in confusion.

"You know I exist too." Larry said to Emily, Justin, Katie and Harrison. "I'm your uncle, Larry"

"I know we shouldn't have broken up our family like this." Jorge said.

"But we swear it was for good intentions." Elizabeth said.

"All we need its an explanation." Kim told them.

"Alright" Larry said. "Care to do the honors, sis?" He said to Elizabeth.

"Ok. 'We all haven't done well alone, take us all to my home.'" Elizabeth's magic brought them to Elizabeth, Emily and Justin's house.

"Ok. Lets start from the beginning." Larry said.

 _"When the war was going on between witches, wizards and kanays, the ghost realm wanted to help the magic realm." Larry said. "My father then teamed up with a guardian named Jillian. We helped each other out."_

 _"Except the ghost realm were also assisting the kanays" Jorge mentioned._

 _"This confusion was thought as betrayal on both sides and the ghost realm was no longer allowed to help the magic realm." Larry said. "Except, my dad got engaged to Jillian and had two children. Me and Elizabeth."_

 _"She died of a sickness long ago." Elizabeth said. "I wasn't born a guardian, I was a witch."_

 _"One day, I met your mother when she was practicing her spells outside." Jorge said. "I fell in love, and told her about my powers as a churi kanay."_

 _"I thought it was just called kanay." Marshall interrupted._

 _"It's the same thing." Jorge said. "Anyway, we tried to keep it a secret from the witches council."_

 _"But another problem arose..." Elizabeth said. "We had children."_

 _"We're not saying it was a bad thing to have you guys." Jorge told them. "It's just the magic realm and the ghost realm were at each other's throats and..."_

 _"We didn't know what they were going to do to you kids." Larry stated._

"And that's why we split you up so they wouldn't have to anything to you kids!" Elizabeth cried.

"Isn't there a kanay council?" Emily asked.

"We three might be the last kanays in the magic realm." Jorge said.

"You just split us up like that?" Katie asked.

"Maybe they'll be ok with it." Kim said. Just then her, Marshall and Larry weren't in Elizabeth's house and were in the room of the ghosts' council. "Or maybe not." Kim stared at the ghost council slightly worried.

The ghosts council was looking at all of them disappointed. "Hi council." Marshall said nervously waving


End file.
